Phone Call
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Jackie gets a horrible phone call in the middle of the night that throws her into a panic. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Phone Call

"Shhh baby girl, it's alright." Jackie soothed Johnna at 2:30 in the morning.

The baby was uncharacteristically fussy and she wasn't calming down quickly like normal. Jackie was exhausted, she had been up since 12:30 with the infant doing everything she could think of, she rocked her, fed her, changed her, burped her, and still the infant did not fall back asleep. Finally at 3:30 Johnna's little eyes became too heavy and closed. After laying the baby down Jackie crawled back into her own bed and fell asleep. She was awoken again at 4:30, not by Johnna but by the phone.

"Hello." She said sleepily when she answered.

"Hi Jackie, this is Sara, I am at Desert Palm hospital, had to take Nick to the emergency room." She said.

"For what? What's going on?" Jackie said, her voice was so high pitched it sounded like she was screaming.

"Sara." She yelled when there was no answer.

"Sara" she repeated but still there was no answer, the line had gone dead.

**I know this chapter is short, the next one will be longer! Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Jackie frantically dialed Sara's number again but there was no answer. She jumped out of bed, went and got all three of the kids in nice warm clothes and then hurriedly drove them to her parent's house. After the kids were safely inside her parent's home she sped to the hospital. "What's wrong with my husband?" She asked as she burst through the door of Desert Palm's emergency room.

"Jackie?" a voice asked sounding surprised.

"Nancy, where's Nick, is he going to be alright?" she asked in a panic. (Nancy had been one of Nick's nurses after he'd been rescued from his kidnapping and Nancy and Jackie had become friends.)

Nancy looked a little surprised "Yes, he'll be fine, just a couple stitches and he'll be on his way."

"Thank God. Stitches, what happened?"

"I'm not sure, he cut his hand on something, come on, you can come back with me. I was just getting my supplies so I could fix him up when I saw you."

"Nick, I found someone while I was out getting my supplies." Nancy said as she and Jackie walked into the room.

"Jackie, I am so sorry, my phone died right in the middle of our conversation, I tried to call you back with the hospital phone but you didn't answer. I figured you were probably on your way here."

"I didn't even hear my phone ring, I was in a panic." Jackie said.

"I'm sorry." Sara said feeling really guilty.

"It's ok, I'm just glad he's ok." Jackie said with a smile.

She turned her attention to Nick, his hand was laid out palm up and blood was dripping from it.

"What happened?" Jackie asked as she grabbed his other hand.

"I dropped a beaker and when I tried to catch it I got cut, no big deal." He assured her with a smile.

Jackie smiled back but as soon as Nancy grabbed the needle that was on the tray she had just set down on a small table Jackie felt faint, she staggered backwards a little.

"Whoa, I think you better sit down." Sara said as she grabbed her friend and plopped her into a chair by the bed.

"Sorry, I'm not very good with needles." Jackie said, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"That's no problem, I see that all the time." Nancy assured her.

"You do realize I'm the one getting the shot, not you right?" Nick said with a grin.

"Don't make me squeeze your hurt hand." Jackie threatened, only half kidding.

Nick just grinned at her again.

"Ready Nick?" Nancy asked.

Nick nodded.

Jackie turned her head so she couldn't see but she still had a tight grip on Nick's other hand.

"Alright, you'll feel a little stick." Nancy said.

"_Shut up Nancy, I'm going to throw up."_ Jackie thought silently to herself.

"Ok, the shot part is done. We'll wait a few minutes for it to numb and then I'll come back, if you need anything just let me know. See you in just a bit" Nancy announced before she left the room.

"You ok?" Jackie asked.

Nick nodded.

"Did it hurt?" Jackie asked.

"It didn't feel great, but not too bad." He said.

"You know Jackie, explain something to me." Nick said.

"What?"

"You obviously have a very high pain tolerance; you've had three kids and you haven't used pain medication with any of them, but yet you're scared of a simple needle, how does that work?"

"I don't know, needles have always been my biggest fear and the fear only intensified when I was a little girl, I was around seven or so and I had to get a flu shot. Well the nurse didn't know what she was doing and the needle broke off in my arm, so on top of having to get the first needle out, I had to get another shot because the first one didn't work, and ever since then I have been even more terrified of shots."

"It sounds like that experience traumatized you." Nick said.

"I think it did." Jackie agreed.

Nancy then came back into the room.

"Alight Nick, you ready to get all sewn back together?" She asked with a smile.

"Yep." Nick replied.

Three stitches later Nick was ready to go home.

They all thanked Nancy and then left the hospital. Jackie and Nick followed Sara back to the lab to make sure she got there safely and then they went and picked up the kids. As they drove along Nick looked over at Jackie and grinned.

"What?" Jackie asked suspiciously.

"Well, I was just thinking, I'm probably going to have a scar, I will no longer be perfect."

Jackie laughed "Honey, I've got news for you."

"What's that?"

"You weren't perfect before the scar."

"No?" Nick asked pretending to be shocked.

"No, not even close."

"Well, you learn something new everyday don't you?" Nick asked with a grin.

Jackie just laughed and then it was her turn to grin. "Having said that, I can't have a man that is all scarred up, so I'll start divorce proceedings tomorrow."

"We had a nice run, didn't we?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yep, we sure did." She answered.

They drove the rest of the way in a happy and content silence.

Once they had gotten home and gotten the kids in bed they crawled into their own bed, both of them were exhausted.

"How's you hand?" Jackie asked.

"It feels alright." He told her.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Nope, right now all I want is sleep."

"Ok, goodnight, I love you."

"I love you too, goodnight." He said as he leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips before falling right to sleep.

The End! Thanks for reading and please review!

I also am a little low on story ideas so any new ideas would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
